Fighter
by Missmeee
Summary: Sara is having a bad day, but how will things work out for catherine when sara's day gets worse and everyone is scared of losing her. will sara survive, Sara/Cath femslash. If it's not your thing don't read it...


**Disclaimer - The CSI Does not belong to me...**

* * *

Sara walks into the locker room and leaned against her locker. It was the end of an exhausting shift for both herself and for Catherine, they had just closed a case and wanted to go home. Sara sat on the bench behind her and went in to a gaze, she had been sitting there for fifteen minutes. she was wandering how her life turned out to be so fucked up

Catherine walked in and over to her locker when she realised Sara was still here. "Sara" Then she realised that Sara was in a gaze so she put her hand on her shoulder, which made Sara flinched and did not go unnoticed by Catherine.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to startle you!" Catherine said apologetically

"It's Ok" Sara replied accepting her apology "You just made me jump, that's all!"

Although they weren't friends as yet because they made an arrangement that they would get on and try to become friends, Catherine still looked out for the younger CSI, she hoped they could become friends and work some things out together, open up to each other at some point. All Sara could see in Catherine's eyes was pure concern for her.

"Are you Ok?" Catherine asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Sara said as always hoping that Catherine would leave it alone, but she didn't.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Just thinking!"

Care to share?" Catherine asked now she had concern and curiosity in her eyes. "Go on, what's on your mind?" Catherine was still standing infront of Sara.

"OK, well I was just wandering how my life became so fucked up!" Sara said, not once looking into Catherine's eyes. So Catherine sat down next to Sara.

"Sara! It's..." Catherine started, frowning.

"Trust me, It is..." Sara interrupted.

How, Tell me Sara!" Catherine asked but more of a statement, and Concern evident in her voice, Sara looked up she heard and saw the concern in Catherine.

"Well..." Sara was prepared to tell Catherine everything and risk loosing her as a friend although Sara wanted to have more than a friendship with Catherine.

Grissom walked into the locker room and saw Sara and Catherine sitting in there "Sara, you and Catherine have a 419 in henderson" Sara and Catherine got up and started walking to the door "Oh and before you go" they both turned around "Sara I need to talk to you."

"Ok" Sara replied.

"I'll meet you at the car" Catherine stated smiling at Sara.

"Yeah, Thanks" Sara replied gratefully, smiling back.

"Oh and Sara, we'll finish our conversation later." Catherine said finally leaving the locker room.

"Sorry Sara, I know you and Catherine are tired but you two are the only free CSI's I have left!" Grissom Said

"I know you don't want to talk to me about putting us on the case and together, Gris!"

"I've been thinking about when you asked me out to dinner and what you said and i made a mistake turning you down."

"That was two months ago gris" Sara said a little agitated "I've been thinking about it to and I'm sorry grissom but i don't actually feel that way anymore, it was better for you to turn me down. It was like a wake up call grissom. I Really am sorry."

Grissom just stood there in shock for a few minutes "Is there someone else?"

"NO! There is no one else but like I said I didn't know what i was feeling when i asked you out, but it was a wake up call and made me realise how i actually feel, im sorry gil but i have to go , Catherine is waiting for me.

"Sara?"

"Don't Gil, like I said before, by the time you figure it out it might be too late... And now it is too late, I can also see clearer now of how i feel about you." Sara stopped at the door " I have a crimescene to go to. again sorry." then Sara walked out leaving Grissom standing there in shock.

Sara walked out of the lab rather agitated and the night really wasn't going her way. so she just walked to the passengers side of Catherine's Denali and got in. "Sorry I took so long"

It's Ok, you ready to go?" Catherine asked wandering what Grissom said that made Sara so agitated.

"Yeah, Drive!" Sara replied smiling.

The car journey was in an uncomfortable silence and Sara was staring out of her window thinking of how to break it. "Hey Cat, Can i put the radio on?" by the time Sara finished her sentence she realised she had just said 'Cat' and she knew she didn't like being called Cat. It just slipped out of her mouth.

Catherine just smiled and replied "Sure" Looking at Sara , she could tell that Sara was looking everywhere but at her. "Hey Sara, you know..."

"If I ever need to talk your here I know." Sara said a bit harsher than she meant to "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come like that I'm Just tired and..."

"Agitated?" Catherine offered

"Yeah, That obvious huh?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, well im sorry anyway"

"It's Ok, and you can stop apologising you know, but really it's ok!"

"I'm sorry I... Damn It, Im Just going to keep my mouth shut." Sara said starting to fiddle with the radio a little embarrassed.

Catherine just laughed a little and focused back on the road in front of her.

"It's not funny you know, it's really not my day" Sara said smiling at Catherine "Seriously, I've had a really bad day!"

"It's kind of funny" Catherine said smiling back at Sara and pulling up at the scene.

"Ya think?" Sara asked rhetorically, giving catherine one of her famous gap toothed grins.

Catherine got out of the Denali and spoke "Think about it Sara, it is funny." Then she shut the drivers side door.

Sara opened the passengers side and got out thinking about it, and then walked to the the back to collect her kit "Ok, it is a little funny" She said seeing Catherine smile at her saying that so Sara just turned, leaned against the SUV and smiled back at catherine.

"You Know Sara, I don't think I've seem you smile so much in one day!" Catherine stated happy to see her smile, because Catherine also wanted more than a friendship with Sara but thought she didn't feel it.

"Well, I never really noticed" _Well It's because Im with you!_ Sara thought to herself _I wander what it would feel like to kiss your soft lips. STOP thinking these things Sara, never going to happen she's way to good for you._

Sara stood up staight and about to walk to the crimescene and meet Catherine inside, when they heard a gunshot. Catherine quickly swung around then looked towards Sara, who she saw falling to the ground so she quickly dropped her kit and caught Sara laying her down on her back with Sara's head in her lap. "Sara?" Catherine quickly looked up and saw Brass amd a couple of officers running towards her.

"What happened? we heard a gunshot" Brass asked then looking down and seeing that Sara had just been shot.

"I'm not sure" Catherine replied tears threatening to fall.

"Wait here, I'll call an ambulance." Brass said then walked of to make his calls

* * *

Nick, Warrick and Greg had just pulled up at their crimescene, they walked toward the officer there, when his radio went off. So the four of them listened

Voice one _"I need an ambulance in henderson, we have and officer down She's been shot, and hurry"_

Voice Two "_Jim, It's Sofia who is it?"_

Voice one _"It's Sara Sidle"_

Voice Two "_The ambulance is on its way, i'll get somone from my shift to cover the crimescene, out"_

As soon as they heard the conversation, Warrick asked to get someone from dayshift to cover this scene aswell, and the three of them go in the vehical and drove off to henderson, on there way Nick got out his cell and told Grissom

* * *

Sara had been shot in the abdomen and Catherine just looked into Sara's chocolate brown eye's seeing the fear "It's going to be ok Sara, you just have to hold on," Catherine now just let the tears fall freely down her cheeks not caring that anyone would see her cry.

"Please C-Cath... don't cry" Sara said struggling to breath, and she was in a lot of pain. "It's hurts C-Catherine" Tears were now running down Sara's cheeks, but Sara did not realise she was crying.

"Just... Hold on... The ambulance will... be here... soon" Catherine said in between sobs.

"I'm trying, I really am but it hurts to much." Sara spoke closing her eye's.

"Don't close your eyes sara, you need to stay awake for me, can you do that?"

"I'll... try" still struggling to breath, Sara was trying so hard to hold for Catherine. "But only... because... it's for... you!"

"Thank you" Catherine said taking off her black jacket, so all she had on was a white longish sleave shirt. "I'm going your sweater on your wound, it'll hurt a little"

"AHHH"

"I'm... sorry" Catherine said sobbing uncontrollably and stroking Sara's hair.

"You have to hold on Sara... the ambulance will be here soon, we need you... Damn it Sara, I need you." Catherine said as she saw Warrick, Nick and Greg get out of the car.

"You... have been a... a good f-friend C-Catherine, b-but... It just hurts t-too much" Sara said still trying to breath.

"No Sara!... No buts, please, I Need you... I... I love you."

"I...I love... you t-too"

"Where is the damn ambulance" Catherine shouted. Looking up.

Nick, Warrick and Greg rushed over to an injured Sara and hysterical Catherine.

"I...I c-cant..." Sara said trying so had to find the energy to hold on.

"Please, Sara... you have to keep... your eye's open."

"What Happened?" Nick asked letting go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked down at an injured Sara and a tear stained blood covered Catherine.

"I'm Not sure!" Catherine said now managing to control her sobs, just to loose control of them again. "Sara?"Catherine said scared as hell crying uncontrollably again. "Sara open your eye's, come on,"

"I...I'm... S-Sorry" The Ambulance had just arrived. Nick, Warrick and Greg moved out of the way letting the paramedic's through. The three guys were all holding back there tears and wanting to be strong for Catherine and Sara, the three just looked over to the two women on the floor and saw all the rush around Sara and Catherine failing to control her tears.

Warrick walked over to Catherine "Come on Catherine, let's move of the way while they are getting her on the gourney."

They loaded Sara into the ambulance "No I wanna stay with her, Im going with her!" and with that Catherine jumped into the ambulance closed the doors and it drove off.

The guys got back into the vehical and followed right behind the ambulance.

* * *

As soon as they got to the hospital, they rushed Sara into the OR and Catherine was close behind still covered in blood. She stopped in the waiting room. Catherine was wearing a White longish sleeve shirt and cream trousers, so the blood on her clothes stood out like a sore thumb. She even had blood on her cheek and her forehead. Her hands were also covered in blood.

The 3 guy's plus Brass and Sophia walked into the hospital and easily found the blood covered Catherine and then walked over to her. Warrick went to give her a hug not caring that she had blood on her, but she pulled away "dont, im evidence".

"Sorry, How is she?"

"I don't know, she's still in surgery!" Catherine said not caring that the tears were now running freely down her cheeks. "Where's Gil?" Catherine asked confused as to why he was not with them for Sara.

"Back at the lab, i tried to persuade him to come down here."Nick replied thoroughly pissed at him for not being at the hospital.

"What, Why didn't he come?" Catherine asked now anger evident in her voice.

"He said they had an argument and she wouldn't want to see him!" Warrick replied

"Well he still could have come to show he care's!" Catherine said not as angry.

"You know he care's Catherine." Greg added.

"I Know but he could but there is no harm in showing it every once in a while."

"I know" Greg said knowing Catherine was right.

It had been 5 hours they had been waiting and they still haven't heard anything yet. Nick was sitting on one of the plastic chairs resting his head on his right hand, Warrick was doing the same but with his left hand. Greg was sitting there constantly looking down the corridor hoping to see the doctor looking after Sara and Catherine just kept pacing back and forth but she had stopped crying by now. That's when Ecklie showed up.

"How is she?" he asked actually showing concern

"No word as yet!" Warrick replied. No one was going to say anything but Catherine was definatly thinking _'im surprised to see Ecklie here!' _

"How are you guy's doing?" Ecklie asked.

"Not so good, but Catherine's worse, she wouldn't even go home and change either" Greg added "She wants to be here when Sara comes out of surgery. Just then when the whole team go quiet they here a load of comotion and shouting coming from Sara's room, they could hear every word clearly and started to worry more.

_"She's flatlining" the nurse shouted._

_"Charging, 100, clear" the doctor sighed "nothing, again!", "Charging, 180, Clear. Nothing again. come one once more. Charging, 260, Clear."_

Another 6 hours in the waiting room and the doctor came out to meet the little group in the waiting room. "I'm guessing you lot are here for miss sidle?"

"Yes!" Catherine replied finally standing in one spot "Did she make it?"

* * *

**Will sara make it, please review and i will put the next chapter up...**

**thank you for reading it...**


End file.
